Magna Defender
Black |Series = Power Rangers Lost Galaxy |First appearance = The Magna Defender (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) |Last appearance = Escape the Lost Galaxy (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) |Number of episode appearances = 45 |Status = Magna Defender: Deceased Mike: Retired |Homeworld = Magna Defender: Unknown Mike: Earth |Zords = Torozord |Title = Magna Defender |Portrayed by = Magna Defender: Kerrigan Mahan (voice) Mike: Russell Lawrence }} The Magna Defender is a fictional character from the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy TV series. He is a warrior who has been alive for many years, and is the sworn enemy of Scorpius. Later in the series, the Magna Defender passed his powers on to Mike Corbett. Throughout the rest of the series, Mike was known as the Magna Defender when he used the powers. History During a battle 3000 years ago, the Magna Defender's son Zika was killed by Scorpius, and the Magna Defender swore revenge. However, before he could do so, he was sealed in a pit on Mirinoi by his nemesis Treacheron. Years later, Red Galaxy Ranger Leo's brother Mike fell into the same pit. The Magna Defender fused with him, escaping the pit and setting out after Scorpius and the legendary Lights of Orion. Using his Torozord, he fought several battles against his enemy. Obsessed with revenge, he had no qualms about going through the Rangers or even civilians in the pursuit of his vengeance, and so was a frequent foe of the Rangers despite their common enemies. Later, while attempting to destroy Scorpius, (in a last-ditch attempt that would have most likely destroyed Terra Venture as well) the Magna Defender was wounded and revealed to Leo that he was merged with Mike. Seeking to undo the damage he caused to Terra Venture in his attempt to finish off Scorpius, and after being prompted to return to good and renounce his hateful ways by an apparition of Zika, he threw himself into the energy pit he had created, sacrificing his life to neutralize its energy and save Terra Venture. In the process, Mike was released. The spirits of the Magna Defender and Zika later appeared to Mike when the Rangers were in peril, giving him the Magna Blaster in Sword mode, the source of the Magna Defender powers. Much like with the Quasar Sabers, a two-part morpher also appeared on Mike's arms, allowing him to become the new Magna Defender. Later, Mike sacrificed Torozord and his powers to free Terra Venture from the Lost Galaxy. Then the original Magna Defender's spirit appeared to Mike again, this time to congratulate him on how heroically he had used the powers and tell him that he had fulfilled the Magna Defender's destiny. Prior to Mike's sacrifice of the powers, Magna Defender's spirit appeared to him and motivated him to perform the action. Note that while Mike was able to morph into the Defender, the original Defender was never seen outside his armor, so it's impossible to say if the armor was actually his body. Zika was also only seen in armor (a child-size replica of his father's armor). In other media The Magna Defender was adapted from Kuro Kishi Bull Black from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. The Magna Defender Morpher used by Mike was actually the Aurachanger from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. The Magna Defender appears as a helper character in the Nintendo DS version of the game Power Rangers: Super Legends. Category:Extraterrestrial superheroes Category:Fictional knights Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1999 es:Magna Defender nl:Magna Defender